Mixed Destinies
by kaehimi
Summary: Yami helps Yugi. Yami Bakura hurts Bakura. Everything is normal until a little mix-up in Fate's Workshop... *Chapter 3 Up*
1. The Prologue

Mixed Destinies

By Kaehimi

*Summary*Yami helps Yugi. Yami Bakura hurts Bakura. Everything is normal until a little mix-up in Fate's Workshop...*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Prologue"

****

Bakura's Point of View...

My Yami lifted me up by the collar and slammed my against the wall, his smirk never leaving his face. I grimaced as I collided with the hard boards. Why couldn't it be made of something softer, like cotton? I choked back a cry as I was taken and pinned against the wall. Now I was face to face with my Yami. And he was just getting started.

****

Yugi's Point of View...

Yami and I were teamed up against Joey and Téa. We were really winning in the two on two duel, the score was 200 to 100. I put down the Dark Magician and attacked, wiping out their remaining Life Points. I laughed as Joey groaned. Then harder when Téa began berating him for their loss. Nothing could go wrong.

****

Meanwhile...

Fate smiled as she looked at the faces watching her intently. She brushed a speckle of dust from her spotless gown and said, "Students new to my Workshop, please stay away from my tools and private area. No gum chewing, no talking out of order, obey your captains, and be on time..." Fate listed the rules, and then asked, "Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good."

****

Lapse of Time...

Fate finished instructing the young girl how to bond puppies and children when she sensed something amiss. With a gasp, she ran towards her desk and saw a child drop a Vial of Destiny. "No!" She yelled as the glass shattered, spilling the Destiny all over the floor. She clutched the remains of her masterpiece and then glared at the boy who had his hand over his mouth, shocked. "STUPID, STUPID BOY!" She began to rant.

****

Meanwhile...

****

Bakura's Point of View...

My Yami suddenly blinded and stepped away from me. He shook his head, as if to clear something from it and then looked at me. His eyes flickered and then focused again.

I gave a small "eep" and tried to make myself as small as possible. I prepared myself for the blows that I knew were coming. 

Nothing happened.


	2. The Effect

Mixed Destinies

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Effect"

****

Bakura's Point of View...

I slowly looked up, but my Yami was no longer towering over me. 'Oh great, he's probably got a worse idea up his sleeve.' I looked to my left, no one there. I looked to the right, and gulped.

My Yami was staring at me as if I was insane. I slowly began backing away. He looked even more confused. I got to my feet and he didn't stop me. Strange. I pushed the thought out of my mind and turned around, making a dash for the door. Within two seconds, my Yami had caught my shoulder. This is where I pay for my disobedience.

He turned me to face him, and I squeezed my eyes shut, crying out, "please, don't!"

"What?"

I opened one eye. "You're not going to hurt me?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I gulped again.

His eyes searched my face. "Now why would I want to do something like that, aibou?"

Okay, something was either terribly wrong with my Yami or this was one of his cruel tricks. I opened my other eye.

He laughed. My Yami laughing. Really. Now I knew something was whacked here. "Okay..."

****

Meanwhile...

Yugi's Point of View...

Yami and I had just gotten home when he froze. "Right Yami, so let's just- Yami?" I turned to look at him.

His eyes were blurred, and I shook him slightly. "Yami." I whispered worriedly.

Still nothing. "Yami!"

"What?!" He snapped out of his short trance and I gasped. His eyes were sharper, narrower, and definitely deadlier. They were the eyes of a predator. "What do you want, slave?" He growled.

"Yami..." I trailed off when I noticed his dangerous glare.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!"

"Yami, I-" I didn't get a chance to finish as I was thrown back against the wall.

"Don't you dare ever call me by my name again." he hissed, walking over to me. I was against the wall with nowhere to run. I gulped. "You will from now on address me as 'Master' or 'Almighty Pharaoh'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." I tried to make myself as small as possible.

Yami picked me up by the collar and slammed against the wall. "Yes, what?" I could tell from his voice that I was straining his patience.

"Yes, Pharaoh." I squeaked.

He gave a nod of approval before releasing me. I fell to the ground and heard a small crunch. My left foot would not respond anymore. He must have broken it. Tears of pain, half physical and half emotional, welled up in my eyes.

Yami stood up and began walking away. He turned around and looked at me in disgust. "Don't bother crying, it won't do you any good." He left me alone in pain and fear.

What had happened to my Yami?


	3. The Confusion

Mixed Destinies

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: VERY OOC (out of character) ...well, that's the point but anyway, I warned you!

"The Confusion"

****

Bakura's Point of View...

I was in shock. No, seriously, I was in shock. My Yami, so far, had not hurt me at all for a whole five minutes. I think that's a new record! 

My Yami may be good at lying, but five minutes is a long time for him to go without at least thwacking me over the head. Or yelling at me mentally. Or taking over my body. Or- well the point is that he may be pretty experienced with the art of fabrication, but he's not that good of an actor. Maybe he's trying to lull me into a sense of security and then lash out. Surprise always doubles the pain- I should know. I didn't say anything, he didn't say anything. We just kind of stood there and stared at each other. Finally, he broke the silence. "Aibou?"

There he goes again. I don't think my Yami has ever used the word "Aibou" more than once per millennia. And he just said it twice. Something is very strange here...

My surprise must have been still plastered to my face because he looked worried. "Aibou, are you okay?" 

Three times. I shook my head, trying to shake the shock out of my mind. "Yes, Master?" I whispered.

His left eyebrow raised, in question. "What was that? I'm sorry but I think I missed the second part of your sentence."

Aibou- three times. Apology- once. Caring- once. Laughing- once. I wonder how long he can keep this up. "Nothing, Master."

"Master?" My Yami looked confused again. "Why do you say that?"

I kept silent. My Yami never really liked it when I answered his questions. He just asked them for his amusement.

"Aibou, what's wrong. Please, tell me."

That's four times. Wow. I shifted and kept my gaze on my shoes, which suddenly seemed very interesting.

"Bakura." Involuntarily, I looked up. His eyes were filled with genuine concern. "Tell me what's wrong."

Could I trust him? My mind debated over the idea. 'Why not? Because he'll just hurt you for being weak. I'm used to it. Why more?' I shuffled my feet. "You're acting strange, different..." I trailed off, not adding "Master" to it. If his heart were truly suddenly changed, then he would not notice. Actually, he would probably notice, but he wouldn't mind.

It was a risk, but it was one I was willing to take. That's a bit unusual, as I am not one to gamble with danger. I waited in anticipation for his response.

My Yami chuckled. That's two for laughing. "Aibou, is that it? You had me worried." Aibou- five times. "Tell me how I'm so different." His eyes smiled.

"Well..."

****

Meanwhile...

Fate was angry. No, she was furious. Her wings and gown were turning darker, expressing her frustration. Fate raised her hand above her head and a ball of black, gray, and white light began to form in it. She was about to strike down the boy on the spot when her assistant, Demise, rushed over. "Fate, don't!" He cried. 

Fate whirled to face him. "Are you going to stop me, Demise?" Now the ball of raw power was pointing towards him.

"Milady, please calm down." Demise tried to keep his fear from showing.

Fate grew in size until she towered over Demise. "You're trying to tell me to calm down?!" She screamed, "You're trying to tell me to calm down?!" Her voice filled the workshop to the smallest corners. Everyone froze.

Demise swallowed. He wrung his hands nervously. "Milady..."

Fate sighed, snuffed out the ball of power, and shrank back to her regular size. "Demise, don't you have something to do?" She gestured to the crowd gathering around her. "Some work that needs to be done?"

Demise stared for a second, then snapped out of his surprise. "At once, Milady." He tried to disperse the students.

Fate turned to the child. "We have some talking to do." She leaned close, her piercing gaze holding his eyes.

****

Lapse of Time...

Looking into the water of the fountain, Fate sighed again. Her job was oh so stressful. From the top of the fountain, water dripped down the statue and into the pool, but it didn't disturb the eternally still waters. Fate put her hand into the cool liquid and stirred.

The water did not ripple, but a scene appeared. Fate studied it intently, then stirred again. It vanished and was replaced by another. Nodding her understanding, Fate withdrew her hand from the water. It was perfectly dry, and the water returned to its original state of bottomless blue.

"So, two destinies have been switched." Fate murmured to herself as she paced in front of the mystical fountain. "That's not so bad..."

****

Meanwhile...

Yugi's Point of View...

It was getting dark outside, and Yami still hadn't come back. I sat on the windowsill, waiting for him to return. I was sure that he had just had a bad day. I knew that he didn't mean to hurt me.

I pressed my hands against the windowpane, peering out into the silent street. "Yami..." I whispered to the night. As if from a dream -or a nightmare- a dark figure appeared, walking towards me. When he got closer, I recognized him to be Yami.

When he got to the door, I was already there, opening it for him. "I was worried, Yami." I said, looking up at him.

The next thing I knew, I was sailing across the room. "Did I not command you to call me 'Master'?" His glare was terrifying.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. Then as a quick afterthought, I added, "Master."

Yami walked over to him and smirked. I had been preparing to ask him where he had been, but now that didn't seem to be like such a good idea. I got up, and my foot protested in agony. I bit back a sniffle when Yami shot me a look, daring me to cry.

I backed away from him, slowly. Yami threw his head back and laughed. I shivered. It was not a laugh of kindness or humor- it was a laugh of amusement at my pain.

"You want to know what I've been doing, slave?" He asked, turning away from me and walking towards the window. Gazing out, as I had been just a mere minutes ago, he fingered the Millennium Puzzle. "I've been quite busy contriving..." Yami laughed the unnatural laugh again and then turned around again. "And I know just how you will help me."

I gulped.

****

Kaehimi: I just realized something: this is gonna take forever to write! _ I have to be in a happy mood for Bakura's Point of View, and a depressed mood for Yugi's Point of View. Not even ffmusiconline.com can switch me around fast enough to write both parts at one time. Oh curses. *huffs* On the other side though, I am extremely moody all the time...Well, I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as possible, thankies all who read! ^_^

Sorry that Bakura's character is not as angsty as I made him in my last story, Deorc Leoht. This time, Yugi will be all sad and angsty and depressing. (I felt sorry for poor Bakura! Yes, I know that as strange it seems, I actually have a heart.)

Oh yeah, I have a question: Should Fate get a bigger role, or should she stay as a minor character? I was thinking about keeping her part small, but what do you think? You're the readers!


	4. The Plan

Mixed Destinies

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

Note: VERY OOC 

"The Plan"

****

Bakura's Point of View...

I walked toward the park, needing to get away from my Yami, who claimed to have changed. He was exceedingly convincing, but I still didn't believe him. I mean, you don't become a tomb robber without knowing how to lie, now do you?

I sighed as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I thought a walk would clear my mind, but I was only getting more confused. I swung opened the gate, stepped through, and closed it behind me. Then I walked toward the public fountain.

****

Meanwhile...

Fate's gaze was glued to the water again. "That's it. Good mortal. Come to the fountain. Yes, yes..." As she murmured to herself, a figure snuck up behind her. Fate stopped her mumbling to greet the man. "Hi." She whispered, her attention diverted. "Didn't think you could make it." She turned around completely and hugged him.

The Dark Man kissed her in return, "Anything for my lover."

****

Meanwhile...

****

Yugi's Point of View...

I yelped and ran towards the door as Yami approached. Within a matter of seconds, he had grabbed me. I screamed and struggled and kicked but Yami muffled me with a rag.

He took a step closer towards me. My eyes grew wide. What does he want with me? Why is he acting so strange? What is his plan? Questions raced through my mind faster than the speed of light, but everything thickened into one huge question: what happened to Yami?!

"The Dark Man shall reward me handsomely when I give him the Millennium Puzzle," he hissed in my ear as he began to tie my hands together. I squirmed and he backhanded me with such force that my head struck the wall. I groaned and decided not to move anymore. "Oh yes." He paused and stared at my teary eyes in disgust, but I saw something else- pity. Then it was gone, and Yami moved on to my ankles. "I shall be free and have power beyond imagination!" Stepping back to admire his work, he smirked. "Now here is what you are going to do..."

****

Kaehimi: ACK! THE HORROR! I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR MORE THAN ONE ENTIRE MONTH! So sorry! *Bangs head against computer* Bad, bad, bad author! X_X

Excuse of the Chapter: *Hangs head* No excuse. *Blocks head with arms* Please don't kill me! 


End file.
